4-Difluoro-4-bora-3a,4a-diaza-s-indacene (BODIPY) derivatives are becoming increasingly popular for promising applications in biological probes, suproamolecular fluorescent gels, solar cells and sensors because BODIPY dyes possess elevated chemical and photostability, relatively high absorption coefficients and fluorescence quantum yields, and show narrow absorption and emission bands with high peak intensities.